CoC The Corruption Pump
by Thornbrier
Summary: A Corruption of Champions story. Eventually the story should include almost all concepts in the game; for now there are only a few sexual items which will be Spoiler Listed at the start of each section. Kora, a learned combatant, enters a demonic realm of sexual transformation in search of revenge and/or family rescue. This is her tale.
1. Introduction

_[**The following story is provided under Creative Commons Non-Commercial Share Alike license vs 3.0 because it uses material created by Fenoxo and his team members ( ) for the Corruption of Champions text adventure. Some portions of this story are tense corrected verbatim from the game. WARNING: This story is based on a sex adventure humor game that goes into extreme fetishes. Don't be surprised if this story goes into those areas as well.]**_

Elder Nomur's eyes were deep as he silently looked me over, my armor strong, my swords covered in black icher, and my book bag slung at my side protected by my small wooden buckler. Unlike so many others he did not look at me simply as a woman, but he contemplated my readiness as he had the champions of years past.

"Depart from my path guardian," I yelled at him with all the fury and fire in my heart. "They took my mother, my father, and now they took my brother and my betrothed! I shall slip into their realm and I pay them my vengence! Twixt the nether realms I shall beat them till they intimately comprehend my anguish!"

"Well spoken child." Even in his condescension his voice admitted his deep and abiding respect for me. "Calm yourself, and I shall take you to the portal."

After a few moments of contemplation I sheathed my blades and proceeded down the Path of Champions in his wake. "Years ago, when your mother was taken, the Champion selections stopped. The Elders decided, despite our traditions, that if the demons were going to attack whether we sent a champion or not it was a waste to keep sending our best off to fight for nothing. Some even speculate that the portal is no portal at all. If you listen to them, as soon as you step into it you will die, or worse, become a demon yourself. I tell you this not to discourage you, but to ensure you know as best as we can what lies ahead. I trust that you have weighed all you know in this decision."

"Yes Elder, I have prepared my mind and my body to fight the demons all my life. I have studied the legends of the portal since my father went in to rescue my mother. The chance he might already be dead has kept me from following him till now. However, the two people I had left in the world have been taken from me and this is the last chance I have to make my life mean anything."

"Very well, rather than remind you how useful you would be to our community I will simply ask that you take a moment before you go to cater to an old mans superstitions. The traditions of the Champion Selection, if you would? Your name?"

"I am Koramonan."

"Are you a man or a woman?"

"I am a Woman of Clan Krimoshi, raised in the Ancient Traditions of our people. I place my slender frame and dark skin to stand between my people and damnation. My firey hair shall be like unto a torch to shine and guide the way of all that is right."

"Every person is born with a gift. What's yours to be selected Champion of Ingnam?"

"I am blessed by the gods with the invocation of Smarts. My sharp intellect and quick learning shall place every demons throat at my blade."

The tradition was satisfied just as we approached the black rock of Mount Ilgast; its form looming above us as the temperature quickly dropped. I could not keep my body from shivering. Glancing at the Elder, I noticed he didn't betray any sign of the cold. Despite his age of nearly 80, he maintained the vigor of a man half his age. I was glad for his strength, as assisting him across this distance would be draining, and I had to save my energy for the trials entrance of the cave gaped open, sharp stalactites hanging over the entrance, giving it the appearance of a monstrous mouth. Elder Nomur stopped and nodded to me, gesturing for me to proceed alone.

The cave was unusually warm and damp, and my body seemed to feel the same way, flushing as I felt a warmth and dampness between my thighs. My studies had warned of this and I pressed forward, ignoring my body's growing needs. A glowing purple-pink portal swirled and flared with demonic light along the back wall. Cringing, I pressed forward, keenly aware that my body seemed to be anticipating coming in contact with the tainted magical construct.

Closing my eyes, I gathered my resolve and leapt forward. Vertigo overwhelmed me and I blacked out...


	2. Day 1

**I awoke with a splitting headache and a body full of burning desire. A shadow darkened my view momentarily and my training kicked in. I rolled to the side across the bare ground and leapt to my feet. While I found no enemy before me I quickly became aware of my own nakedness as I stared out at a fortified camp laid out before the portal.**

I warily studied the camp as I could find no sign of anyone else in the area. It looked old, abandoned by its four or five previous occupants long ago as evidenced by the state of their bedrolls and nests. The overhanging lattice of spikes was a serviceable defence. Several books were stacked next to racks of equipment which looked similar to a distillery, I could only hope they would be as useful as the ones I had tried to bring with me. The strange paintings on the camps rock walls seemed an odd compilation of Ingnam legend and vistas and demonic figures. This, more than anything, gave me hope that previous Champions had survived here for quite some time.

It wasn't long before I found weapon and armor racks allowing me to cover my shamefulness with the only armor small enough to fit me. The armor, inscribed the word 'Amily' on the collar, was composed of a series of interlocking leather straps, fabric linings, and small metal studs. I continued to suppress my bodies burning desires even as I found a myriad of sexual toys in the war chest along with several bandoliers of vials containing strange looking liquids and powders. I could only figure these must either be lubricants and aphrodisiacs or tools of war created with the distillation equipment. Either way they could prove useful.

Donning the bandoliers and the dirks designed to fit the armor I noticed an odd gap in the fitting of its leather pieces. A strange hole under a loose piece of fabric located just above my tailbone. Stranger still, this armor had no matching footwear, forcing me to don massive metal boots and stuff them with fabric from one of the nests to hold them firm to my feet.

Looking out I tentatively stepped away from the campsite, alert and scanning the ground and sky for danger. I walked for the better part of an hour, marking the rocks I passed for a return trip to the camp. It worried me that the portal was so open on this side, and it was totally unguarded save for the lattice.

It wasn't long before I was standing once more facing the campsite; the portal's glow clearly visible from inside the tall rock formation. Looking carefully I saw my own footprints leaving the opposite side of the camp, then disappearing. I looked back the way I had come and saw my markings vanish before my eyes. The implications boggled my mind as I did my best to mull over them. Distance, direction, and geography seemed to have little meaning here, yet the campsite remained exactly as I left it. A few things click into place as I realized I found my way back just as I was mentally picturing the portal! "Perhaps memory influences travel here," I thought aloud, "Just like time, distance, and speed would in the real world!"

This wouldn't help at all with finding new places, but at least I could get back to the camp quickly. I was determined to stay focused and learn how to traverse this gods-forsaken realm as I set out once more.

I walked for quite some time, roaming the hard-packed and pink-tinged earth of the demonic realm. Rust-red rocks speckled the wasteland, as barren and lifeless as anywhere else I'd seen. A cool breeze suddenly brushed against my face, as if gracing me with its presence. I turned towards it and was confronted by the lush foliage of a very old looking forest. I smiled as the plants looked fairly familiar and non-threatening. Unbidden, I remembered my decision to test the properties of this place, and though of the campsite as I walked forward. Reality seemed to shift and blur, making me dizzy, but after a few minutes I was back, and sure I'd be able to return to the forest with similar speed.

Heading into the barren wasteland once more I eventually came across the humidity and scent of a freshwater lake. Turning and taking a few quick strides I found a lake so massive the distant shore was not visible. Grass and a few sparse trees grew all around it. The trees seemed to bear the most unusual looking peach-sized fruit. Its whisker-like protrusions and sweet scent made it both alien and tantalizing. Resolving to study it further before trying to eat any I plucked the ripest looking fruit and put it in my pockets.

Rather than return immediately I continued down the edge of the lake. As the trees grew thicker I became aware of the sounds and scents of cattle and took a few steps to the side before turning.

I nearly screamed as I turned to see a canine woman in a straw hat and overalls staring with dull interest at me from the midst of her garden as she leaned against her hoe.

"Welcome stranger," her words didn't quite match her mouth movements until I realized how much more mouth she had to talk with. "It sure is pleasant to see a new face 'round here. My name's Whitney, and it's mighty fine I don't have to pitchfork you like most guests. It sure has been a few years since we've had a Champion come through here, so here's the short version. this here's my farm. That lake is where the goddess lives, so most monsters get all weak when they come about these parts. Save the sharks, gooies, and the weird fetish cultists."

"If yer willin to do some work round here I can't pay ya in gems, but I can share a bit'a the produce. Past Champions and other humans 'ave liked my peppers and fruits quite a bit. 'And I'm not just the president, I'm a customer.'"

My expression must have told her that I hadn't followed the last comment in the slightests as she continued. "Er, what I mean ta say is, I eat the peppers myself. So, if you wana look like me, their the thing ta eat. Oh, uh, most a the foods and stuff around here have... transformative properties. I kinda figured you would'a known that with all those samples yer wearin."

Her words finally clicking I lifted the bandoleer. "I found these in the camp of my predecessors. Do you know what they do miss Whitney?"

"Its just Whitney. No need ta be all formal like." She inspected the samples and shook her sizable head. "Sorry, looks like old Rathazul's alchemy, though. If I had ta guess, I'd say he distilled the essence of a buncha things. Those vials are either gonna be strong transforms or poisons." She lifted a plump pepper which had a considerably phallic appearance, heightening my already suppressed urges. "See, eatin one'a these might change ya just a little each time. But if he's made a vial from a buncha these yer gonna transfor a lot real quick, and I bet thats gonna feel real good. Better have a man handy, if ya know what I mean."

Even in the waning light I felt she could see the dark skinn of my face redden, or perhaps she could simply smell the pussy juices dripping down my thighs. Embarrassed and horny despite my curiosity and grief I stiffly walked away thinking once more of the portal, and of the toys stored nearby.

I found it surprisingly easy to unstrap the portions of my armor I needed to pleasure myself as the sun went down and a starless black sky with a faint blood-red moon came overhead. I couldn't yet bring myself to use any of the toys, instead using only my own fingers. When I determined that wasn't enough I threw open the chest and found a suitable dildo, but the more I used it the more aroused I became. I soon realized that with each orgasm the pink phallus was pumping me full of powerful stimulants. But at this point I was so horny that even without it I was experiencing repeated orgasms at the slightest touch.

Exhausted after several hours I finally climbed into one of the nests and fell asleep without bothering to remove the rest of the armor or refasten it over my exposed privates.


	3. Days 2 & 3

**Day 2  
After I woke I spent the first half of the day cleaning up the campsite and rearranging things to suit my needs. The second half of the day I planned to spend reading Rathazul's texts, but I quickly realized they were considerably above my reading level. So I spent the remainder of the day exploring.**

Discovering a vast desert, an open plain, a swamp, and a mountain range, I set my mind on Whitney. I wanted to speak with her again, hopefully in a more casual conversation this time. Unfortunately, it took me a few hours of wondering about the barrens to realize that one must visualize a location to travel, not a person. By then, the red moon was already in the sky once more.

Day 3  
It didn't take long to realize that this place had a strong sexual aura. Everything around me could be viewed in a sexual manner, from rock formations to fruit shapes, even the handles of my own weapons. Despite my traditional training I was not entirely beyond its influence. Even the straps of my own armor I sometimes find myself imagining as the embracing arms of lovers, and most disturbing of all, none of them are my fiance.

Seeking company, conversation, and a diversion from my wandering thoughts I set my mind to the garden and the farmhouse behind it that lay near the lake. I had to walk once more from the lake to the farmhouse, perhaps I needed to focus more on the farm house and less on the lake.

"Ya must be fair hungry by now, unless ya found some food what won't change ya about." She sounded tired for so early in the morning, so I asked if we could sit and talk a bit. She was more than eager for the break. We sat and spoke of the changes to expect from various consumables, what to avoid, and where to find beneficial foodstuffs, by example she eat a whisker fruit and her floppy ears shrunk up to the tops of her head becoming like those of a cat, it took two peppers to return her old ears. I took particular note of the corruption present in the various demonic fluids. Some of her comments made snippets of Rathazul's texts make a bit of sense, which reminded me of why I had come to this strange realm in the first place.

Asking if she had seen my fiance or my brother she indicated that if they were still alive they would likely have found their way to Tel'Adre, the city hidden in the desert. I had to admit I hadn't explored the desert at all as I had seen no value in a vast dry expanse of sand. It didn't take long to realize the many strategic advantages such a location would have so long as you maintained access to fresh water.

She informed me the desert was not only a great place to find merchants, which I found odd, but also for finding suitably despicable creatures to easily attack, kill, and steal from. Most shocking was the calm delight she took in describing this heinous endeavour. Her wolfish smile gave me pause after this when she offered to guide me to the city if I helped her bring her latest shipment of canine peppers.

Pulling a heavy cart I didn't get a good look at the city till we had arrived at the local tavern. I was shocked and dismayed at the name on the placard. For the next hour we unloaded the carts into the pantry of 'The Wet Bitch' as dozens of bipedal and quadrupedal dog and fox people stared in disbelief at 'the human woman.' As my stomach growled I had to resist the urge to bite into the large black penile merchandise we were unloading as we passed racks and racks of mammarial and phallic mugs and other serving dishes. Just a few peppers would make me fit much better with the local populace, but given the immodesty of their dress and their lewd looks I wasn't so keen on joining them just yet.

"I hope your help is clean," a vixen guard addressed Whitney. "Would hate to hear the whole shipment was contaminated." As she spoke, the guard walked over to me with an peculiar gait, her large fluffy tail wrapped tightly around her leg, and began to sniff the air around me. "Oh, pure human. Don't even need the crystal to tell on this one. Never seen um this dark before."

"Think I'd guide a demon here, Urta? Even if I don't wana live here, I still need the business. You guys buy almost my whole crop." Seeing that we were finished unpacking the carts and Whitney was waving goodbye to me the vixen queried, "Would you like a tour of Tel'Adre, newcomer?"

Urta lead me into the streets of Tel'Adre, giving me a brief run-down of her and her city, "You see, about two decades back, the demons were chewing their way through every settlement and civilization in Mareth. The covenant, a group of powerful magic-users, realized direct confrontation was doomed to fail. They hid us in the desert with their magic, and the demons can't corrupt what they can't find. So we're safe, for now."

We found ourselves in the center of a busy intersection. Urta explained that this was the main square of the city, and that, although the city was large, a goodly portion of it remained empty. Much of the population left to assist other settlements in resisting the demons and were lost. She brushed a lock of stray hair from her eye and guided me down the road, making sure to point out that "The Wet Bitch" was her favorite pub. Once again I blushed at the rather suggestive name as Urta turned around and said, "With how things are, we've all gotten a lot more comfortable with our sexuality. I hope it doesn't bother you."

A bit further on she showed me a piercing parlor, apparently another favorite of Urta's. A cute human girl with cat-like ears peaked out the front and gave us both a friendly wave. The whole thing made me miss my hometown more than ever. Tears came to my eyes unbidden, and I wiped them away, glad to at least have this one reminder of normalcy. Urta politely pretended not to notice, though the tail she keept wrapped around her leg twitched as she wrapped up the tour.

She gave me a friendly punch on the shoulder and said, "Okay, gotta go! Be good and stay out of trouble, alright?"

Before I could answer, she'd taken off back down the street, probably stopping off at 'The Wet Bitch' for a drink. Strange, her departure was rather sudden..., I mused before considering what I should do from here. I had not gotten the opportunity to ask about my family, which had been the point of my visit.

The central structure to the city appeared to be a massive tower, shimmering oddly in the midday sun. As I searched for a path to the tower the sun sunk to early evening. In all that time I got to know the few open streets of Tel'Adre fairly well. So as my hunger finally got the better of me I traveled to a dome I had passed several times with the label 'Bakery.'

Following the yeasty scent of baking breads, sweet treats, and fluffy snacks I walked down its double-wide ramp to the below ground shop. Leary of the transformative nature of foods here I mulled over my selection with care. I felt sore from my travels, so Pound Cake was out. Not desiring a larger bust I set aside the idea of Cupcakes. Doughnuts were not an option as I feared discovering what they would do to someone who lacked testicals. I couldn't conceive of any transformation that would fit the Cookies. Finally, my skin was already rather dark, so I figured brownies should be safe.

I ordered, but the portly pink malamut behind the counter requested 3 gems, which I had none of. I pleaded, telling him I was starving, that I had not eaten anything since arriving in this world three days previous. He was only mildly sympathetic to my plight and gave me some advice. "Either go out and hunt demons with those dirks, or drop and give me a blow job. Then I'll give ya 5 gems, do with um as ya please."

I contemplated this advice. Already being fairly hungry, and horny from the sights about the city, I did not feel prepared to hunt demons, so I dropped to my knees and opened my mouth. With my eyes closed I could hear his claws scratching on the floor as he walked around the counter. "You sure do look hungry, mighty thin too. Don't worry sweet thing, I'll give you some protein here shortly, and then you can have some sugar.

I almost abandoned the entire endeavour due to his derogatory comments, but while I was thinking it over my mouth was filled with a sweet tasting rod of a most unusual shape. Unsure what type of candy I was tasting I sucked on it as my mouth began to water. Using my tongue I felt its peculiar contours. Given its texture, and claws digging into my hair, I didn't dare bite into it, fearing the strange desert would pop early and anger my host before he gave me the opportunity to give him his... blow job?

In a flash it hit me, this wasn't a candy, it was his cock. This explained his increased moanings as I explored its surface. While I had never done anything like this previously, I was fairly certain that no natural penis tasted so sweet. My mind drifted into thinking about what types of food would grant such an oddity when he yanked on my hair and barked out, "KEEP GOING! Focus!"

I returned my attention to his pointy prick and played over its veiny structure with more enthusiasm. As I kept sucking it kept extending. I was about to gage, the tip hitting the back of my throat, when a sweet liquid dribbled into my throat. As the liquid brushed up against the walls they grew numb.

It wasn't long before he started humping my head, holding it firmly in both hands he pounded me down over his saccharin rod with great force. With each thrust his cock continued to grow down the length of my ever numbing esophagus.

Grunting above me he addressed someone else in the room, "I'll be with you shortly. Uhh, yeah. Oh, here it comes sweety." I had never witnessed a male orgasm, so I was unsure what to expect. Combine that with the observer who must have entered and I was extremely nervous of what was to come.

Holding my mouth open for the gorged manhood I was surprised when it was suddenly parted further. The flesh expanded behind my smile, pinning my lips to the backs of my teeth and sealing my airways as the long tube down my throat twitched repeatedly in time with his moans of pleasure. I could feel a thick liquid pounding down to my stomach and I suddenly felt quite full.

Once the spasms ceased he took his hands off of my head, but he remained within me. With the lack of air I was growing light headed, but I could make out his conversation. "Alright, and how can I help you today ma'am?"

A deep feminine voice responded, "Oh, uh, right. I ordered the two dozen doughnuts. Do you, uh, need a little more time to untie your knot? If you point them out I can get them myself."

"Oh, no, she's my bitch for now." I put my hands on his legs and tried to push myself off, but the best I was able to do was open the corners of my mouth to let in a slight stream of fresh air. Taking a couple of steps forward he forced me back until I was dangling below him, helpless. He dragged me with surprising strength across the bakery floor, bobbing my head side to side with each step.

"Here you go, two dozen doughnuts. As promised." He patted my head between his legs before continuing, "And I always keep my promises."

Despite the pain and embarrassment my loins continued to ache as I became wetter and wetter. Perhaps if I saw who was watching I could control myself. Opening my eyes I saw the massive feline above me and the bottom of the pastry box she was holding with two paws. Another set of hand paws pulled out a sturdy coin purse and began to count out the shiny stones from within.

"Lets take account at the register," the malamut said with a hint of humor and malice in his voice. I braced for what was to come as he dragged me across the floor once more. Feeling that clench of my throat his phallus pulsed within me yet again.

As we rounded the counter he commented, "Oh, customers aren't allowed back here." So he reached down and lifted me from the waist. As his knot rotated within my mouth and his hardening meat twisted up the walls of my throat he laid me on my back on top of the counter, my neck bent sharply over the edge.

He rang the register loudly above my head, "Alrighty, that's all for the pastries. Is there anything else I can do for you today?"

"My goodness. She seems to be leaking through her armor. Do you mind if I...?"

"Well, she can't speak for herself at the moment, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you tipped her. She is new here and has no food and no money."

I heard a couple of clicks on the counter, followed by a tugging sensation at my hot nether lips. Cool air suddenly passed over them causing me to let out a muffled moan around the baker's meat. However, this was nothing compared to the feelings of the plump fuzzy fingers she began to plunge into my womanhood as my narrow stream of air proved insufficient to keep my mind sharp.

"Could I have one of those hard eclairs?" she asked as her fingers continued within me. Instantly the baker was rock hard putting great strain on my neck. A couple more clicks and a rough shaft replaced the fingers pumping furiously as the catwoman purred and giggled in delight. Eventually waves of pleasure and release surged through my body. The clench of my vaginal muscles crushed the rod within causing sharp pains as some kind of goo coated their walls.

With one pair of paws my legs were lifted, another lifted my waist, and the canine held my shoulders as they shuffled around to the front of the counter. Suspending me in mid air she began to lick out the baked shards and creamy filling, her long bristled tongue quickly sending me into further bliss despite the intense pain.

It wasn't long before my barely conscious brain registered that my belly was expanding from another load of mystery liquid from the baker.

Shortly thereafter I suckumbed to the darkness.


End file.
